The Rum Is Not Gone
by Pari
Summary: This is a challenge set by Hostile 17: ‘in the First POTC movie when Elizabeth and Jack are on the island? What would have happened if Miss Swann fell to the Oh so bewitching charms of Captain Jack Sparrow. Let your imagination do the rest.’


This is a challenge set by Hostile 17: 'in the First POTC movie when Elizabeth and Jack are on the island? What would have happened if Miss Swann fell to the Oh so bewitching charms of Captain Jack Sparrow. Let your imagination do the rest.'

* * *

**The Rum Is Not Gone**

It was hard to say who was madder; it was also hard to say who was most justified for their madness.

Their first night together stranded, had been fun; they drank, danced, sang, laughed, and behaved like old friends. Or least that's what he had been lead to believe. He realized with the light of the new day that he had been tricked; gotten drunk off his ass, incapacitated, all so 'she' could burn the rum, all the rum.

He wasn't quite sure what pissed him off more the fact that she had burnt all the rum and food, not to mention all the trees shading the beach area. Or that she had mislead him to believe they were becoming friends. And all had been for nothing, because although the fire had blazed big and bright it had also died, swallowed up by the thick fog surrounding the island, going unseen by any passing ships.

So now they both sat sulking, hungry, thirsty, and glaring at each other.

"Ok so things didn't go exactly as planned but you've got to admit it was a brilliant plan." Elizabeth boasted as she flopped down in front of him.

"Aye, so bloody brilliant we're now stranded here with no rum, no food, and no shading here on the beach." He said with a slight snarl and Elizabeth shuddered a bit; in the brief time she had known him she had never seen him truly 'mad', until now.

"I said I was sorry Jack, I thought for sure someone would have seen the fire. How was I to know that there would be fog?"

"I knew!" Jack yelped and Elizabeth jumped a bit. "Had you actually confided in me your little plan I could have told you that today would be a better day to set a signal fire, and we wouldn't even had had to burn all the food and rum."

"Ha! Admit it Jack that's the only reason you're really mad isn't it, because I burnt your precious rum."

"Well, being that aside from the rum, the only thing on this God forsaken island to drink is SALT WATER!! YES, YES I'M MAD!" Jack roared as he jumped to his feet, which made Elizabeth scurry back a bit in fear. He stalked away from her heading towards the densely wooded jungle.

"Jack where are you going, you're not going to just leave me here are you? Jack?" Elizabeth called after him as she stood and stared at his back as it disappeared into the brush. "Jack?"

**

* * *

**He had heard her and had purposely ignored her. He had to get away from her otherwise he was sure he would have wrung her neck. He thought it would be more productive to use that energy towards something else, like hunting for their dinner. He had walked for nearly an hour and a half, ensuring that he was deep enough in the jungle to find some decent quarry like, a boar or monkey. Once he had found the perfect ambush spot he didn't have to wait long before a large boar crossed his path. He smiled to himself as he gripped his dagger more firmly and was just a bout to pounce when… 

"Jack…Jack where are you?" Elizabeth called, as she appeared in the clearing. Jack cursed as he looked to where the boar stood ready to charge the unsuspecting woman. The boar grunted which got Elizabeth's attention and she quickly turned and stumbled over a tree root, screaming as she fell. At that moment both the boar and Jack charged.

All was still and quiet, all except the soft cries of the woman still curled up on the ground with her arms around her head; protecting her from the animal's attack. She didn't even seem to notice when jack cradled her in his arms and was stroking her hair. "Elizabeth," He spoke softly trying to coax her to look at him. "Lizzy, it's alright love. Look at me, are you hurt?" She slowly opened her eyes as she still tremble in fear. Her eyes widened and instantly darted wildly about, scanning their surroundings for the wild beast. "Its ok Lizzy, the beastie is dead," Jack said as he pointed to where the carcass lay. She sighed a bit and Jack felt her relax in his arms as he helped her to her feet. Once she was settled back on her feet she looked at him and noticed all the blood, and instantly started to panic again.

"Oh my God, Oh God Jack!" She exclaimed as she gripped at him and roamed her hands over his chest. It took him a few seconds to realize what she was doing, that's she had thought he had been wounded.

"Lizzy, its ok, I'm ok love." Jack spoke softly again as he gently gripped her hands, stilling them.

"But…but you're bleeding," She said as fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

"It's not my blood, it's the beastie's."

"Oh," She replied meekly, still letting her eyes scope him for any cuts or bruises.

"And we've got food now, and it should last us a few days. I even found a small stream just over that way. We'll be alright here until we're rescued, Ok?" He coddled as he reached out and stroked her hair, his early anger at her completely gone. Elizabeth sniffled and then nodded. "Do you think you're up to helping be get this back to camp?" Jack and ask and she smiled a bit and again nodded.

**

* * *

**"Well that should be ready now." Jack announced as he poked his knife into the juicy meat that roasted over the fire. It was nearly sun down, as the two companions now sat waiting for their dinner both half starved. "And that water we boiled down is probably cool now too." Jack said to the quiet woman beside him, who had talked much since they had arrived back on the beach. 

"I'm sorry Jack," she finally spoke in a low voice. "We're in this mess because of me. I should have told you my plan, then we'd have food and drink and you wouldn't have had to go hunting. We would probably have been saved by now."

"Nonsense Pip," Jack said. "You're right not to trust me. I'm a pirate and had you told me your plans to burn me rum I might have tied you to a tree to keep you from it." This caused Elizabeth the giggle a bit, and Jack smiled a bit happy to she her more at ease." Now I'm jus going to wash up a bit before we eat." Jack said as he stood and began removing his belt, guns and sword, and then his shirt. Elizabeth sat watching him coyly, astonished by how toned and sculpted Jack's lean frame was. "Do you fancy it?" Jack's question caught her by surprised and she blushed as her mind ran with suggestive thoughts.

"What?" Elizabeth croaked out, her throat suddenly very dry.

"Well looks like you got some blood on you as well." Jack stated and realization dawned on Elizabeth who blushed even harder from embarrassment.

"Oh yes I probably should clean up a bit." She said with a nod and Jack held out a hand to her, which she stared at for a second before grasping it and allowing herself to be pulled up.

"Right then, last one in is a Monkey's uncle." Jack called out as he took off across the sand.

"Hey!" Elizabeth cried out as she suddenly sprinted after him, catching up with him just as he dove into the water. Elizabeth dove after him. When they reemerge Elizabeth splashed water at Jack. "You're a cheat Jack Sparrow."

"Aye, and damn proud of it Ms. Swann." He replied as he splashed her back, receiving a squeal and giggles. The two of them splashed at each other for several moments before Jack dove under water again, and stayed under several long seconds, and just when Elizabeth began to grow worried she felt herself being tugged under. When she resurfaced looking like a drowned rat, Jack couldn't help but to laugh at her.

"Ohhhh you!" Elizabeth yelled as she quickly moved to him placing her hands on his shoulders, she shoved him under, but his grip on her waist pulled her under too. When they reemerged again, both laughing, Elizabeth clung to Jack, her arms wrapped around his neck as he gripped her waist. When they calmed a bit and their laughing fit ended both became uncomfortably aware of their intimate closeness. Their bodies molded into one another's with their faces so close their heated breaths tickled each other's lips. Both seemed to instinctually swallow a lump in their throats, as their eyes seemed locked on the other's lips.

"We should uhm…probably get back," Elizabeth stated as she continued clinging to Jack's neck, and staring at his mouth.

"Yeah I'm hungry…starved in fact." Jack replied as he still held her against his body. Neither made an attempt to release the other and actually moved in closer, until Jack recoiled back with a yelp.

"OW, bloody hell! Jellyfish!" he threw out a warning too late as Elizabeth suddenly screamed out too. They both rushed back to the shore.


End file.
